


Photoshoot

by PGT



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Dread (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: found this buried in my google docs! Tanner takes some pics with Kayden's help.
Relationships: Kayden/Tanner Sills
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Photoshoot

Click.  
The distinguished click of film capturing Kayden's figure sent a shiver down his spine, the tingling sensation roiling through his nerves as he looked across the space to Tanner through the Canon lens he worked behind. He stuck his tongue out and jutted his hips forward suggestively.  
He would flip Tanner off too, were it not for the firm knots that constrained his wrists, both pressed to the small of his back. The red ropes decorated his bare torso, crossing along his chest and stomach. While his lower half was clothed, checkered pants adorned with chains and pins, the belt, button and zipper were open, and the bulge of gray fabric beneath left little to the imagination.  
Click.  
Tanner’s glasses peeked out from the viewfinder, his eyes squinting in annoyance.“If you're going to pose, be more submissive about it. You're tied up, get into the character.”  
“Submissive? Me?”  
Kayden shifted, his scrunched eyebrows smoothing out. His eyes widened, and he tilted his chin down, pushed his shoulders forward as if to cover himself.  
It always caught Tanner off guard how good Kayden looked like this. It was rare to see him without a sneer.  
He ignored the sudden heat, and buried himself in his work, only pausing to request a shift in posture or to scratch Kayden’s nose, until the camera whirred, signaling the end of a reel.  
Kayden melted back into himself, face contorting into its haughty default setting. “We doing one more? The rope, the camera, it's all very hot but I'm losing my rise here.”  
Tanner popped the back of the camera, extracting the film and properly storing it.  
“I got what Sat wanted, if you want to do something more lewd it’s up to you.”  
Kayden pursed his lips, and looked down at himself. It would be a shame to go through all this just to have sex afterwards.  
“I want to request a few shots. Close and personal.”  
The camera whirred again, new film rolling itself into place. Tanner stepped onto the white sheet, and Kayden looked up, biting his lower lip and grinning.   
Click.  
He takes a shot of just that, Kayden's expression out of focus while his hips and persistent hard-on are centered. Kayden's smile widens, and his eyebrows raise as Tanner puts out his shoe, planting it on his subject’s bulge.  
He tests a bit of pressure, and Kayden grunts, sticking out his tongue excitedly and greeting the foot with his own grinding motion.  
Click.  
That one focuses on his face. Tanner rubs his foot along the thin veil of fabric and takes two more shots as Kayden's expression twitches and his sounds become less muffled.   
He bucks up against Tanner's shoe. “Fuck me already…”  
“I'd do more, but I'm not getting my camera messy.”  
He scowls, and looks around, as if looking for a substitute to take the pictures, finding none.  
“I'll suck you off, then. That'd be hot.”  
Tanner wondered if Kayden expected him to turn down the idea, to refuse to be a part of the photoshoot in such a way.  
But these pictures were for them and Sat anyways, it wouldn't be anything they hadn't seen before.  
He pulled his hands away from the camera, deftly reaching to undo his belt and lower his pants and boxers just enough to give Kayden what he needed. He is sure not to touch anything he would need to clean off before touching his equipment again. It was a clumsy process, and Kayden didn't hold back on the commentary.   
“You ready?”  
“You’ll be in focus, yes.”  
Bound as he was, it took a moment for Kayden to take Tanner into his mouth, and another for him to find a rhythm that was not uncomfortable. Tanner took a few test shots, nothing particularly calling for him to press the button beyond the particular twist of Kayden's tongue against the underside of his cock, the pleasure growing steadily.  
“Look up at me, give us a show.”  
Kayden's eyes darted up, thick eyeliner and shadow causing the blue irises to pop, an unfortunate detail to be lost in the end product, Tanner preferring monochrome film.   
Click.  
Tanner considered taking one hand off the camera. He wouldn't be able to change any settings, but tugging at Kayden's hair was so tempting at this angle.  
He decided it was worth it, taking his left hand off the lens and raking his fingers through purple strands before forming a fist around them. Kayden's head pulled back at the force, eyes peering up to the hand and his lips curled into a smile around Tanner's cock.  
Click.  
Tanner shifts closer, pulling Kayden closer experimentally. They both groan at the sensation, and with another click Kayden's euphoria is captured.


End file.
